Gangsterville
by Trigger202
Summary: Nick Ferrialo wants to be a gangster takes place during the power of the Gambinp saga plz R&rR.


Badfellas  
  
By trigger202  
  
Chapter 1: Small time  
  
Ever since Nick Ferriaoli was 14 he wanted to be a gangster. To Nick being a gangster was better than being the president of the united states. He looked up to gangsters almost like they had a license to do anything and no one did anything to gangsters. They did whatever they want to people, and people didn't care they respected them.  
  
Nick had a part-time job in a pizza parlor that was run by italians. He made such good money and became friends with these guys; Pauly, Tony, and Henry. They watched out for the kid they trusted him they even let him sell cigarettes that the pizza parlor bought to sell. The police were bribed out of crimes they made. He would cut school to be with these guys and hung out with them all the time. His dad was always paranoid about Nick making so much money, his family living in a small house with 7 kids, and him having such a crappy job and paid no money. Nick was respected by people in his town more than his parents, everyone knew him. By age 16 he was parking cattalacks that rich people owned. Catallacks for god's sake the kid was 16 and parking catallacks. He had so much money he didn't know what to do with it he needed other people to help him use it.  
  
"Like my new suit mom?!" said Nick  
  
" You look like a gangster take it off now!" yelled Nick's mom when he opened the door and showed his mom his brand new brown tuxedo with some expensive black shiny shoes.  
  
Nick turned 18 and had a license and was able to go to bars and other places. This one place they called "the joint" is where Nick hung out with his pals all the time. One day when Nick's dad found out he cut.  
  
" We got the mail today and theres a letter from school saying that you've cut a whole month and that they are going to throw you out" said Nick's dad patiently, but nick can hear the anger in his voice.  
  
" Ummmm… well….i..i…" nick said anxiously as his dad walked closer and took a belt and smacked him across the face and beat him. He was crying and his mother was screaming " no no nooooo!!!!!".  
  
The next day Nick went to pauly at the pizza parolor because he owned it and needed help.  
  
" My dad found out I cut I almost was killed by him, don't touch him but I need something to stop him from knowing I'm cutting."  
  
" don't worry I'll take care of it"  
  
The next day when the mailman was near the house the gang grabbed him and beat him and threw him into a black car and drove to the parlor.  
  
" Do you deliver mail to this kid's house? Yes or No!" yelled pauly pulling his hair and holding his hand behind his back.  
  
" I do what do you want from meeeee!!" yelled the mailman struggling from Pauly's grip.  
  
" For now on any mail you deliver to this kid's house comes here you got it!?" yelled pauly sticking his head into a hot stove. (as a threat)  
  
Nick's mom got worried after a few months why no new mail from the school was coming so she actually went to complain to the post office. One day when a new shipment of cigarettes came in and Nick was getting a bunch, a friend of pauly's named Jimmy Conway met Nick.  
  
" Hey kid I'm Jimmy Conway a good friend of pauly's so I see you are doing work at the pizza parlor"  
  
Nick greeted him back and from then on his views of a gangster changed. Nick had gone up to someone and asked him if he wanted to buy some cigarettes.  
  
" wanna buy a pack? Come on it's cheap" said Nick  
  
" Hey kid put those away or I'll tell the cops."  
  
" Come on it's fine I know you want em'"  
  
" Did you ask your mother you know what go away im calling the cops"  
  
You know what he did he ratted him out he told them everything and Nick was brought to court to testify. Pauly told him to lie about anything they asked him so they won't get in trouble. And, he followed Jimmy's advice and took it he didn't say anything and after the trial ended he was free of all charges. Jimmy Conway came up to Nick.  
  
" There you learned the two most important lesson's in life, never tell the truth and never rat out your friends"  
  
As they went to exit the whole gang and some other friends of pauly's waited outside and cheered on Nick for his first steps in organized crime.  
  
" Waitta go kid you lied heh, you did great, lets all go tot he joint and have some beers its all on me!" 


End file.
